The Pleasure Palace
by ashleigh granger
Summary: Dominant female Vamps and their lovely human male toys. summary sux, but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hate these things, but they are necessary. I own nothing recognizable. The plot, and the pleasure palace are the property of both myself and jaspers temptress.

Chapter one: Breaking Down

BPOV

I walked off of the plane into the horrible weather of Seattle. My father, Marcus, and my mother Didyme, had told me what to do once I made it here. I was to find my car and head straight to the house I had bought for myself and my siblings. I say my siblings, but they really aren't. They are the only people in this world I trust.

You see, I can't trust anyone with the secret of what we are. We are all vampires. I was the only one born into this life, the rest were bitten and turned. My father is considered vampire royalty, he married my mother while she was human and I was conceived on their honeymoon. I was considered a Halfling, half human, half vamp. When my eighteenth birthday came around my father gave me the choice to either stay the way I was, or be turned, I chose to be turned.

My sisters Rosalie and Esme were both turned because their husbands, the bastards, beat them so badly they almost died. If it hadn't been for my uncle Aro, neither one of them would be around.

Kate, Tanya, Jane, and Victoria were attacked by something on a camping trip, and my father turned them. They were the closest to actual sisters to me, because it was my father's venom that turned the four of them.

My 'cousins' Maria, Charlotte, and Carmen were turned during the civil war. They were the most lethal of all of us. Charlotte and Carmen really are sisters; they were turned when their home was burned to the ground. Maria met up with them while they were traversing the states looking for somewhere to settle. With Maria came a pixie like little tagalong named Alice. Alice is just Alice, there are no words to describe the demon pixie from hell, but she's one of us, and we love her.

That leaves Angela and Laurent. Angela is immortal, but not a vampire like the rest of us. Angela is a witch, that's why she was living in Volterra. My father and uncles found her as an infant when they went on a hunting trip. Angela's father had died, leaving Ang and her mother alone. Ang's mother took ill, and died. This left Angela alone in the home. When they found her, they took an immediate liking to her and figured they could raise her. They would later give her the choice to be turned or not. She became a real asset to the coven with her powers. Angela brought Laurent to us. She had stumbled upon the lonely nomad when she was traveling around France on one of her yearly vacations.

That brings me back to the present. I was ready to head to the house. My siblings would meet me there, and we would have a little party once we were settled in.

I called my parents to let them know my plane hadn't crashed, like that would hurt me, but it was a common courtesy to them. With a smile on my face once the call was out of the way I walked into my new home.

It was absolutely huge, plenty of bedrooms for me and my siblings, as well as our pets. I don't mean animals. We kept human pets, strictly for our pleasure, not to eat them. I checked my reflection in the mirror to make sure my eyes were still silver and got everything ready for when they would arrive.

It was only a couple of hours before they showed up, and the party was in full swing in no time.

I heard a gong sounding through the house and walked swiftly to the door to answer.

"Hello. May I help you?"

JPOV

"Peter, where is the spare?" I called from almost inside the trunk.

"Ummm…"

"Where the hell is the spare Peter?"

"The spare is on the car; in fact the spare is the one that blew."

"Shit Peter, what are we going to do now?"

"I saw a house about a mile back, that's probably the closest thing to us in this area."

"What kind of moron goes on a road trip without making sure there is at least a temporary tire in the trunk of their fucking car? I know daddy taught you better than that." I reached up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up Jazz. Let's get to walking."

"I swear this is like something out of a horror movie. Or even worse the fucking Rocky Horror Picture Show. If I die and you live, I'm going to fucking haunt you the rest of your days. Hell, I'll haunt you in your afterlife too you sorry sack of shit."

He was just standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

"Are you quite finished you whiny little bastard?"

"Yeah yeah, but if a hunchback with stringy blond hair or a man dressed in lingerie answers the door I'm fucking running."

"Whatever Jazz."

We took off walking the mile back to the house. I won't lie, I was completely creeped out, and I wanted to turn around and lock myself back in the safety of the car. But I had to go with him, he may be the stupidest son of a bitch on the planet, but he's my brother and I love him. Seriously though, who the hell sets out on a road trip without a spare tire? I didn't think to check on that, because I thought my brother had at least half a brain.

We made it to the house, and I swear it looked like something out of a bad horror movie. I half expected something to grab one of us and carry us off for slaughter. I wouldn't have been surprised if leatherface had jumped out at us brandishing his chainsaw.

But pushing all thoughts of serial killers aside, I joined him at the door awaiting an answer to the gong like doorbell he had just set off.

"Hello. May I help you?"

I looked up into a pair of quicksilver eyes. I was mesmerized, I couldn't even think of my own name. Peter finally shook himself out of his trance and answered her.

"Our tire blew out a little ways down the road; do you have a phone we could use?"

"Of course, come on in. May I ask your names?"

"I'm Peter, and the mute over there is Jasper."

"Welcome, please make yourself at home while I go grab the phone."

-

-

-

A/N: I'm not in my element with this story, but this is the first chapter. Hopefully it will be better, once our loverly dominant females show their true colors. Bella and her siblings will start playing very soon. This story will be pretty much nothing but lemons starting in a few chapters.


	2. propositions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. That belongs to me and jaspers temptress. That is all.

A/N: my internet is acting up, I will shoot for weekly updates, but until I figure it out, that is not a guarantee.

Chapter 2: Propositions

BPOV

I brought the phone out to the boys, who immediately tried to call their auto club. They had no success. Apparently the phone company lied, and they hadn't turned the phones on in the time slot they provided.

Knowing that they had no where to go I turned to them.

"You are welcome to join the party, as well as stay here for the night."

"No, miss, we couldn't impose on you like that."

"Peter right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It would be no imposition, you see we just moved here, and this is our housewarming party I guess you would say. We would be more than pleased to have you join us for some drinks and dancing."

The other one spoke up. "As long as it isn't a problem for you, we truly appreciate your offer."

"Not a problem. What was your name again?"

"Jasper."

Ah yes, Jasper. He was absolutely beautiful. Don't get me wrong, both of the boys had a sort of ethereal beauty to them, his was just a bit more pronounced. I want him. I will give him a choice before the night is over.

"Follow me."

They followed like good little pets. Perhaps it wouldn't be a total loss with the one named Peter, I'm sure someone here would appreciate having someone as gorgeous as him to play with.

We walked into the party, and I immediately noticed that Charlotte and Alice were eyeing our guests as if they held the secrets to the universe. I smiled to myself, as long as they leave Jasper out of their fantasies all would be well. Charlotte beckoned Peter over to her and Alice, and they immediately struck up a conversation.

His brother, well it seems Jasper is a little reserved, some would call him shy. I turned to him and handed him a drink that I had pulled from the tray that our latest pet was carrying.

"How old are you Jasper?"

"Nineteen ma'am. How old are you?"

"Haven't you ever been told that it isn't polite to ask a lady her age?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken, I'm kidding. I'm eighteen. How old is your brother?"

"He's twenty one."

"Oh you guys look so much like twins, I thought maybe you were."

"No ma'am."

"Enough with this ma'am business Jasper, you make me feel old. You may call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella."

"I noticed the two of you have southern accents, so I'm assuming you aren't from Seattle. Where are you from, and what brings you to the rainiest area of the United States?"

"We're from Houston, and we were driving through, trying to get to our cousin's house. You see how well that worked out though. Where are you from. You have a peculiar accent?"

"Here and there, I was born in Italy, but I travel to the states so much I might as well be from here. I guess that's why I decided to move here."

"So who else lives here?"

"It's all my siblings and myself. We decided to move here and start fresh. I was tired of living with my father, and where one of us goes, the rest of us go. We've always been close like that."

"Everyone here is a sibling?"

"I'm the only one born to my parents, everyone else was adopted. My parents have big hearts, no matter what people may think."

"That's really awesome. So are all of you close in age?"

"Yes, the oldest is Esme, she's twenty six, the youngest is Jane, she is only fifteen."

"Who are the two Peter is getting all chummy with?"

"Those two are Charlotte and Alice. Be careful around Alice, she's the evil hyper pixie of death, she could very well bounce someone to death. Kind of like that cartoon tiger. I believe his name is Tigger."

He laughed, that sound was singularly the most wonderful sound ever to come from someone living, dead, or undead.

I decided to see if I could get a read on him. I turned my smile full force on him, and as was the intention it left him dazed. He had to be the most beautiful person inside and out. He had this glowing halo of goodness surrounding him, like an aura. He would not be like my other pets, I would give him the choice to stay or not. I finally turned my gaze away from him and let him come back to his senses.

He shook his head minutely and looked at me. "You have the most unusual eyes Bella."

"So I've been told. Silver is definitely not a normal color."

"No, it isn't. But they are most definitely beautiful."

"Thank you. Can I convince you and your brother to stay the night? It isn't really safe to be out alone in the woods after dark, and we can have Laurent look at your car in the morning. Perhaps he can figure something out for you."

"As long as you're sure it isn't a problem, I don't see why not."

I gave him another drink and waited a few moments before I asked him to dance. We made our way to the center of the floor before I stepped impossibly close to him and started swaying to the music. We must have been out there for a long time, because before I knew it Charlotte and Alice were dragging Peter away, and the music had stopped. I raised my eyes to look at Jasper's face, it didn't take an empath like my sister Rose to feel the lust radiating from the poor clueless boy before me.

I led him up to my room and we sat down on my couch. I looked him in the eye and told him I needed to speak with him about something serious. He just nodded and whispered okay.

"What I'm about to tell you may freak you out, but keep an open mind. If at any time you feel uncomfortable you may leave."

"Okay."

"I am a person who likes to keep pets. Well, people really, but I call them my pets."

"Like a submissive?"

"Exactly."

"So, what do you want with me?"

"I want to keep you Jasper. I want to make you mine."

"Why?"

"Simply because I find you beautiful. You're gorgeous inside and out."

"How do you know? You just met me."

"I have a feeling. But like I said, if you're uncomfortable you may leave when morning comes. You are not required to stay."

"Do I get some time to think about this before I have to tell you yes or no. I have to admit, this intrigues me a bit."

"You may take some time to think about it if you need to. I will never do anything to break you, and I will only do things you are comfortable with. This will be an awakening though. You will most likely find yourself being open to things you never thought possible."

"I'll give you my answer tomorrow night. Right now I'm exhausted, do you mind if I sleep?"

"No, be my guest. I'll see you in the morning. Good night sweet Jasper."

He was out before I could even finish my sentence. I spent the night watching him sleep, he really was a beauty.


	3. decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a ticket to see New Moon on Saturday. And all those people who tell you to close your eyes and make a wish before you blow out your birthday candles because you'll get what you want…IT'S ALL LIES! LIES I TELL YOU! If it was true, my broke behind wouldn't be sitting in my bedroom typing out fanfiction, but frolicking in the waves in the Caribbean with the Cullen Boys.

Chapter 3: Decisions

JPOV

I woke up to the feeling of sunlight on my face. I knew immediately I wasn't in my own room, but it took me a moment to remember exactly what had happened last night. When I did, I looked around the room for the beautiful enigma that was Bella. She was sitting on a couch across the room from me. When she realized I was awake she turned and smiled at me.

"Good Morning."

"Mornin'"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"No, I didn't sleep. I sat here thinking most of the night."

"You didn't even lay down then?"

"No."

"Would you mind pointin' me to the bathroom?"

"Of course, you have to go into the sitting room portion of my suite; it's on the left side. Once you're through in there, you can head down to the dining room. I do believe Angela or Laurent has decided to cook breakfast this morning."

"Thank you Bella."

"Oh and Jasper, about the discussion we had last night…I will need your answer by three this afternoon."

I had already decided what I wanted to do; I just needed to make sure I was one hundred percent positive. "I'll let you know by then. When I find you this afternoon, before I give you my decision, can we discuss a few things?"

"Of course, if you'll excuse me I need to go find my sisters and speak with them. You'll find shampoo and anything else you may need in the bathroom, help yourself to anything you see."

"Thank you." I walked through the sitting room and into the bathroom to start my day.

I spent the entire time I was in the shower thinking about some of the things she had told me last night. I was curious, no doubt about that. I was also a little apprehensive. Yeah, I mean I'm willing to give it a shot. I just want to be sure of what I'm getting myself into before I take the leap.

Who can blame me?

BPOV

I walked through the house looking for signs of life. I finally came across Maria.

"Hey, where is Rose?"

"She's in the dining room trying to intimidate Alice and Char's new pet into giving her the keys to his car. Laurent can't go out to get it, and he thinks Rose is incapable of taking care of his 'baby' as he calls it."

"Is she succeeding?"

"But of course. So, I saw you trying to acquire a new pet last night. How did that go?"

"He's going to make his decision and let me know."

"Holy hell Bella, usually you bite first and give a choice second. What's special about this one?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to keep him here against his will."

"Damn, are you going soft? Is the devil's dom losing her evil touch?"

"Fuck you. You're lucky you're my sister and I love you. If I didn't, that comment would have gotten a big bite."

"Ah bite me bitch."

I leaned in and nibbled her neck. She tilted her head to the left to give me better access. I know I call her my sister, but there is nothing incestuous about playing with her. She's got me all kinds of turned on with the breathy little moans she's letting out. But of course, living with a family this size, there are bound to be interruptions.

"Bell…alla…"

"Yes Laurent?"

"Never mind, carry on with what you were doing."

"I plan to, would you like to watch brother dear?"

"Now Bells, you know I prefer my toys and shows with a little more masculinity."

"Yes I do. Was there something you need? If not, I'm taking Maria and leaving."

"How many humans are there in the house this morning?"

I quickly counted in my head. "Sixteen, just cook for twenty or so, you know how much Rose's toy can eat."

"Thanks sis, see you later."

"Bye Laurent." I waved over my shoulder as I dragged Maria to her bedroom.

"Is your boy already down at breakfast?"

"No, he was still curled up in bed when I left the room, right before I ran into you."

"Good. I'm in the mood to play."

"I think we can take care of you."

As soon as we made it through the door she was on me. She was a tiny little thing, almost as small as Alice, but I was by no means tall. She pulled me down to latch her mouth onto mine. I couldn't help the groan that came out when she did this. I opened my eyes and looked over her shoulder to see her beautiful toy lying there watching us. I pulled away from Maria's beautiful mouth and brought her attention to him.

She smile and beckoned to him. "Come here Edward. You were such a good boy last night and this morning. It's time for a reward. Bella wouldn't you agree."

"Oh yes. Let's reward him."

"What would you like to do Edward?"

"I would like to pleasure the two of you, mistress."

"Get on the bed." Maria was so small you would expect her to be soft spoken and timid. But no, when she wants to be, she can be demanding, perverted, and downright sexy. It was turning me on just watching her command him around the way she was.

He complied and Maria stepped behind me and started unlacing my top. When she had it pushed from my shoulders she moved to my skirt. It was mere seconds and I was standing in front of Edward bare naked. The lust in his eyes was unmistakable, and I'm sure mine looked the same. He was just too fucking gorgeous.

Maria lay down across the overstuffed chair in the corner after removing her own clothes. I walked slowly to the bed and brought my hand up to gently cup Edward's cheek.

"What would you like to do to please me Edward?"

"Anything you want me to do mistress."

"Right now, I don't want to be your mistress. I want you to do whatever you want to do."

He looked to Maria for confirmation, she just nodded her head at him, as if to say go for it. He stood up, towering over my five two self, and lifted me into his arms. He laid me down on the bed gently and started running his hands up and down my body.

His bright emerald green eyes stared into my silver ones. His beauty was something extremely exquisite. I could see how much he actually loved being here. He was the quintessential submissive. He is totally obedient to the one who dominates him. Maria was not a sadistic mistress, some of the things she asked him to do, would be out of anyone's comfort zone, but if you completely trust your dom, you will do anything that is asked of you.

He ran his hands up over my shoulders and down to my breasts. He palmed both of them before leaning down and placing hot open mouth kisses all over. By the time he finally latched onto one of my nipples I was almost ready to cum. The things the boy could do with his mouth were amazing. While he sucked on my nipple his hand made its way down my belly to my dripping core. He lightly ran his entire hand over my mound, before sliding one long slender finger through my lips and inside my pussy. He switched to my other nipple just as he inserted another finger inside me and started pumping faster.

"Oh…God…Edward…Don't stop...please!!!!!!"

He brought me crashing over the edge, before my walls stopped spasming I felt his rock hard cock at my entrance. I looked into his eyes and nodded my head. Right now I wasn't a mistress, he wasn't Maria's pet. He was a man and I was a woman, that's it, that's all.

He slid his length into me in one long thrust. He filled me so well it was almost unbelievable. I was clenching and milking his cock with every thrust. He brought me to the brink and could feel him tightening inside me. I knew neither one of us would last much longer. A few moments later and I felt him explode inside me. Him cumming triggered my orgasm and we both came together screaming.

He rolled off of me and Maria was on him in an instant. I didn't want to stay around any longer, so I dressed and retreated to my room.

Jasper found me there a few hours later. I knew that if he decided to stay that I would be exclusively with him. If he said no, I would just find someone else.

He walked into the room and sat down on the bed across from me.

"I've made my choice."

"I figured as much. Since you're here."

"You said I can leave if I want. And if there's something I'm not comfortable with that I can refuse. Right?"

"Absolutely Jasper. I'm not going to keep you against your will."

"My brother decided to stay with two of your sisters, but I have decided to give this a chance. "

"Thank you for that."

I noticed him staring at my eyes and checked the mirror quickly. Shit fuck shit, they were turning red. I need to hunt. I excused myself as quickly as possible, and left to go find one of my sisters. For him to know what we are would mean he has to be turned or killed, I don't want to have to deal with that right now.

I finally located Rose and we left as soon as she finished getting dressed.

JPOV

I agreed to stay; I knew she was being honest with me when she said I could leave if I wanted to, or if I was uncomfortable. The only thing that made me rethink anything was right before she left I noticed something strange about her.

Something wasn't right. But I would wait to question it. I didn't feel like I was in any immediate danger.

But what was wrong with her eyes?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sadly. Someone could buy it for me for Christmas…yeah, in my dreams.

Chapter 4

JPOV

What the hell was with her eyes?

Before I had a chance to ask her, she took off like a bat out of hell.

That one question kept replaying in my head. I just couldn't shake it. I was interrupted when two guys walked into the room. They introduced themselves as Jacob and Seth, and told me it was time to go to the dining room. I followed them, simply because I knew that if I tried to get there on my own I would get lost.

Dinner was served by a tall blonde, damn she was gorgeous. Her eyes were a strange shade of purple. It had to be contacts.

"Dude, what's your name?"

I turned to see who was speaking to me and was shocked when I had to turn my head up to see their face. This guy was huge, I wouldn't want to be involved in any kind of fight with him.

"Jasper."

"You say that as if you aren't completely sure. By the way, I'm Edward, and the Jolly Green Giant that just yelled at you is Emmett. Don't mind him, he's harmless really."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks. Have either of you seen a guy who looks a hell of a lot like me floating around here?"

"Peter?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"He was hanging out with Em in the game room earlier, I don't know where he disappeared to though."

"Thanks man. So who are all of these people?" I asked while gesturing around the table. Edward looked around and smiled.

"These guys are all 'friends' of the ladies of the house. You've met Jake and Seth. Those two are seriously demented. They're almost as bad as Emmett on the prankster scale. The blond over there is Carlisle, he's with Esme. The two skinny dark haired guys are Quil and Embry, they belong to Tanya, she's the strawberry blonde you might see walking around. She keeps to herself, so you probably haven't seen her yet. That huge fucker over there, the one that makes Emmett look small, is Demetri. He's with Kate. The Italian guy all by his lonesome at the other end of the table is Eleazar, he's Carmen's."

At this point we were interrupted by another group of people coming to sit down with us. Edward looked up and smiled at all of them and continued with the introductions.

"This is Felix, he's a softie, even if he looks like he could break you in half with his pinky finger. He's Angela's. Tyler and Mike, they both go with Laurent. And this freaky bastard is James. If he gets on your nerves too bad, threaten to cut his hair. He goes with Victoria, she's a fiery bitch. Watch out for her."

"Thanks. I'll try to remember everyone's name."

"Edward, who's your friend?" The big one, felix, asked.

"Guys this is Jasper."

There were greetings all around, and then nothing as everyone started eating.

We hadn't much more than finished when the girls came into the dining room. Every one of them was stunning, but I did have to say that Bella was the most gorgeous. All of the guys who were finished got up and followed their woman or man in Mike and Tyler's case out of the room. I was finished so I stood and proceeded to head to Bella's room. Once there she turned to me and wrapped me in her arms. She was freezing, but I didn't think anything of it, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. She put her hand on the back of my head and pulled me down for a kiss.

Stone cold met soft and warm in an epic battle of domination. She won of course.

While we were locked in this embrace she maneuvered us to the bed and pushed me down until I was flat on my back. I hadn't realized until that point that my shirt and pants were unbuttoned. She works fast.

"Jasper, if I ask you something will you be completely honest with me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Have you done anything like this before?"

"Umm no. I haven't done anything more than kiss someone before. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not. I was just curious. Is there anything you will not be comfortable doing?"

"Nothing yet. I will let you know if you do anything that I'm not completely comfortable with."

"That's what I want you to do. Like I said, I will push your boundaries, and there are things that you might think you're not open to, but as long as you're willing to try it's okay."

With that said she attached her lips to mine again. I raised up enough to pull my shirt off and as soon as I did she kissed down to my nipples and started playing with them.

I was just getting used to the feeling of her tongue on me when she pulled away and jumped off the bed. She went to the closet and pulled out a small black box.

When she came back to me she wasted no time in yanking my jeans down my legs and off. I didn't see how that was fair, I was lying there completely exposed while she was covered. It didn't take her long to remedy that though. One second she was completely dressed, the next she was standing over me in all her glory. She made her way back up between my legs and stopped over my raging hard on. It twitched in anticipation of what she was going to do next. I wasn't disappointed.

She took me all the way to the back of her throat in one smooth motion. Her head started bobbing up and down on my cock and I felt her fingers playing around my ass. I tensed, not knowing what to expect.

"I need you to relax Jasper. I want you to enjoy this, but you have to relax completely."

I tried. She wrapped her lips back around my cock and I felt all the tension leaving my body. Her slim fingers started playing again, and I didn't tense when I felt her slip one of them into me. I won't lie, it felt strange, but it felt good as well.

I felt like I was going to explode, she stopped.

"You can't cum until I say you can. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head, and felt a sharp sting on my skin.

"When I ask a question I expect a verbal answer."

"Yes, yes, crystal clear."

"Good."

I felt her fingers probing my ass again, this time she sat up and watched me while she did it. Something in my expression must have told her that I was fine the next thing I knew something quite a bit larger was taking the place of her fingers. I felt pressure at first, it wasn't completely comfortable, but it wasn't horrible either. After the pressure, I felt nothing but complete fullness.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." I managed to breathe out.

"Good. Now, I want you to fuck me. Hard."

"Yes ma'am."

She laid down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. I wasted no time in slamming my cock into her dripping pussy. It was all I could do to not cum on the spot.

Once I got myself settled enough to move, I started slamming into her as hard and deep as I could. She reached beside her on the bed and grabbed some little gray thing. The next thing I knew I felt like I was going to completely combust. The toy she had shoved in my ass started to vibrate on a low setting.

"I can't hold on much longer."

"You can cum when you want Jasper."

With that she reached behind me and started sliding the toy in and out in time with my thrusts. I was in some kind of state of euphoria. My body felt like one big nerve ending. I slid my hand down her body and started to rub her clit. All it took was a couple more thrusts and I was exploding deep inside her. I kept thrusting, and I was rewarded when I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock and milking every last drop from me.

She slid the toy out of me, and I slid out of her.

I collapsed on the bed beside her exhausted and completely spent. I don't think I could have told you my name if you had asked me.

I fell asleep almost immediately after, dreaming of what would come.

-

-

-

Happy New Year to everyone!!!!!!! Be safe, be happy.

Luv y'all

Ashley


End file.
